


War in Heaven

by Vanemis



Series: Bleach: Owari [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Over the Top, Temporary Character Death, cliff-hanger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Hikaru regains control of his mind over Deus! As the Universes lay in ruin, what hope is left for our hero in a world governed by a corrupt God?! Find out in the final part of 'Bleach Owari'





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO! The final part of bleach Owari; War in Heaven is here. I hope you have enjoyed my work so far and continue to do so! xxx -Annie

_Our hero stares at the face of defeat, Deus’ plan transpires._

 

Deus grinned down at Hikaru, the man in the white cloak kneeling before him in defeat.

“Beg… Beg for your life.”

Hikaru looked up slowly, rage filling his face.

“Eat me.”

Deus’ eyes widened.

“San no Bakufu!” Hikaru yelled.

Multiple white beams shot out from the ground, forming a pillar around Hikaru. Deus and the other three kings jumped away, making sure to keep their distance from the beams.

“You stupid fool… you still persist to fight?” Deus grumbled to himself.

Hikaru slowly brought himself up, his body aching from the beating he took, before blasting off into the air, far away from the Pro fata.  
The white beams slowly faded away and just as the hole Hikaru left through became in obscured, Pestis edged forwards ready to go after Hikaru.

“No.”

Deus said, raising an arm in front of Pestis to stop him. He looked at the fading white Reiatsu, watching it shimmer across the ground.

“Our hero want to continue this war? Then so be it. The war in Heaven begins today.”

\----------

Hikaru flew through the air, the buildings of the Domus Dei rushing past beneath him more and more. He continued to travel in one direction, never seeing an end as he soon lost track of where he was.

_Damn… there has to be something?!_

Hikaru stopped, lowering down to a building below and catching his breath. His body ached and his eyes became heavy as the workout took its toll on him.

“D-Damn… there isn’t anything I can do.”

He slowly sat to the ground, looking around at the scenery. The building in this area were low and only a few reached a second floor. Suddenly he noticed it, an array of smoke rising into the sky from afar.   
Hikaru shot up to his feet and looked attentively in that direction.

_Finally!_

Hikaru shot forwards, slowly making his way to the smoke when he hit realization. This area he had entered was one he clearly remembered.

“No… That’s not possible…” Hikaru muttered under his breath.   
He looked around at the obvious battle ground of toppled buildings and crumbled terrain.   
“But this… this is-” He turned and looked back the way he came. “…that way…”

Suddenly Hikaru heard a shimmered sound from below. He looked down to see non other, then the white cloaked woman below.

_Spirabilis? So Deus thought you would be best to come after me?_

“Do not resist, accept who you are and what has happened.” Spirabilis said, her gentle voice was characterless and dull, like the life had been sucked right from her. Had it not been?

Hikaru smirked, choosing to not acknowledge the same type of bollocks he had heard from numerous others. It was like a broken record he could barely tolerate any longer.

“So what? I give myself in, kneel before God and kiss his feet like a good pet, just like you lot?”

Spirabilis continued to look up at him, an emotionless expression on her face.   
“You just don’t understand, do you? His Holiness is beyond comprehension, for someone who will not give a single moment to consider it.”

Hikaru rolled his eyes, quickly lowering to the ground, standing about twenty feet away from the woman.

“I was a loyal servant of his for a while. Well, at least pretending to be but none of you even knew it.”

Spirabilis scowled, angered by what the man said.

“You treat our Lord like some filthy peasant who harbours pigs? You really are lost.”

Hikaru’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “I’m lost? Have you not seen yourself? Not only twenty minutes ago you were ripped of your soul and turned into one of his little pets!”

Spirabilis took a step forwards. Hikaru gulped now realising things were about to get serious. Spirabilis wasn’t herself anymore and would most certainly try to kill him this time.   
Hikaru raised a hand, urging her to stop.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold up, just… wait.”

Spirabilis stopped, tilting her head.

“What?” She asked sternly.

Hikaru took a slow breath. He knew Spirabilis was onto something with Deus. But how did she know so certainly? Did she see something? if so, how? Or… maybe that was it.

“Spirabilis… Were you the first King to stand by Deus’ side?” Hikaru asked.

Spirabilis narrowed her gaze on him. “Yes… a whole month before Pestis. Nubilus was another week after and you came just under a month later. So what?”

Hikaru thought for a moment.

_Is it possible that Deus’ methods of gaining a King was different to the next three. I mean, with Pestis, Nubilus and I… he would have a loyal King beside him to help convince. But when he had to gain Spirabilis, he was all alone. He forced it, no negotiation, reasoning or convincing. I bet… oh I bet that Spirabilis changed his methods into less harsh acts. Because she knew that Deus’ mind control hadn’t worked on her, but she played the part. She saved all our skins and probably mine too. I owe her so much… she stood up against God and schemed behind his back without him even knowing…_

“Are you with God… Or not?” Spirabilis asked, taking another step forwards.

Hikaru smirked, he knew a fight was going to break out. But he was fighting someone else, not Spirabilis. And if she was able to heal herself, then he hadn’t any reason to hold back.

“God? Oh he can kiss my ass before I even consider it.” He said with a smirk.

Spirabilis gasped, not in an eternity did she imagine she would hear such a thing.

_Deus was right… Hikaru isn’t our ally at all. And cannot be reasoned with. I should have listened to what my Lord requested and killed Hikaru when I could have. When he sat upon that building back there regaining his energy, I should have run him through and then brought him to Deus. Uugh… the trouble this will cause…_

The woman walked forwards, no longer stopping until she was close. Hikaru struck a ready pose as Spirabilis lunged forwards, throwing a fist at the man.   
Hikaru raised a hand and caught her fist, a shockwave rippling across the toppled battle ground caused from the fight between Hikaru and Nubilus.   
Spirabilis smirked, making Hikaru pull a confused face in return.

“What?” he asked.

“You actually tried to escape Domus Dei?”

Hikaru gulped, but did not answer.

“You can’t. And even if you could, your only escape is destroyed and no other place exists outside this realm now. Only the emptiness of the void.”

Hikaru glared. “There is always an end, you just gotta keep looking.”

“Oh? Why don’t I tell you the little secret about the Domus Dei.”   
Spirabilis jumped back, her white cloak swaying in the wind. “Domus Dei is a sphere”

Hikaru listened intently.

_What?! What does she mean??_

“Imagine this… that Domus Dei is a ball, and the entire realm rests on the outer side of it. No matter where you go, how far you travel, you will always return to the same spot. Hence why you ended up back at this battle ground, which I suppose you thought was in the opposite direction, huh?”

Hikaru nodded slightly, he was fascinated by what she said, almost enough to admire the realm.

“But… if you then decide to travel upwards, away from the ground. Which would make sense if this realm was on the outside of a sphere, just travel away from the sphere itself. But if you go far enough from the ground, you will find gravity turn upside-down and you will be heading for the ground once again.”

“Huh? Wait… that’s not possible.”

Spirabilis chuckled. “This place exists like the Cor. it’s the realm of the Cor. A sphere where the Domus Dei exists as the outer side and the inner side of a sphere. No escape no matter how hard you try, Hikaru.”

Spirabilis slowly lifted into the air, her white Reiatsu rising quickly as her already tattered cloak swayed violently.

“Just like there is no escape from what is about to happen now. Die, Hikaru… and let Agilis return!”

Suddenly a mass of Reiatsu left Spirabilis and her cloak was ripped completely from her body.   
She stood with her arms out to her side, smirking slightly.

“Pestis is the only one so far who released his cloak. He so hates wearing those things”

Her outfit, now revealed; was a pair of bright blue tights, a translucent skirt of Reiatsu that reached midway down her shin, a tight white shirt where the sleeves hugged her arms all the way to her wrists. A white line travelled up the sleeves and down the centre of her shirt. She also wore a tight grey vest over the shirt, open and swaying by her sides. Her hair was released and swaying in the wind of her Reiatsu, golden and majestic.

“Well then… King of Light, my brother… Shall we do this?”   
She smirked, watching Hikaru prepare himself. She raised both hand, both of them out in front of her.

“Hasta Caelo!” The same, long spear appeared in her grasp, the blade shimmering as she spun it a couple times above her head before lowering it and pointing it at Hikaru.   
“Because I won’t go easy on you this time.”

 

_Hikaru faces the woman once again, what powers has she yet to reveal?!…_

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
